Sparkyville's Got Talent
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When Sparkyville and Southville both have their talent shows, the PEANUTS gang begins to sense some scandalous activities between their rival school. Are they right to judge? Will the talent shows end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode: Sparkyville's Got Talent

**CHAPTER 1: THE BIG SHOW**

It was early on an April morning-5 am to be exact-but no one was sleeping, not even Snoopy was asleep. He was busy making posters with Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Roger, Herman and Gracie. They were preparing for a big talent show Charlie Brown was hosting and while Claudia DID provide 3/8 of the animals' posters, they were helping out with the other 5/8.

The animals weren't the only ones up and about at this hour though. Instead of catching up on beauty sleep, everyone was preparing for the show. Charlie Brown was working on a card trick with Wyatt (which wasn't turning out to be a good idea), Sally was practicing dance with Michael, Frieda was singing, Franklin was practicing the guitar, Schroeder was perfecting a new piece of music, Dolores and Jose were practicing couples dancing...and then there was Fransesca. She was preparing for her big break since her first time meeting the PEANUTS gang.

Fransesca was all set, with a frilly pink dress, her hair in a bun and dance shoes on her feet. The diva was ready for a preformance no one would forget-but there was one teensy tiny rule she had to abide by.

"No dirty dancing," called out Freddy from his room.

"Sheesh," groaned Fransesca.

It wasn't just the children preforming either. The original Serpent Sisters, Krissy, Red and Freddy were helping with the set. Red even insisted to do some karaoke, but was turned down.

"Red, I love you and all, but you're five months pregnant. What if something was to happen?" recalled Krissy to Red as they painted some of the wooden props in the latter's garage.

"Nothing will happen, Krissy. The baby's not due till September," smiled a wayward Red.

"I hope so."

Later that morning, the gang had met up at Joe's and were talking about the show. "So, who's got their act ready?" asked Linus.

"I do!" Fransesca's hand shot up.

"Great," he smiled.

"I'm still practicing my guitar," Franklin added.

"Good to know," Linus responded.

"My karate skills have improved too!" included Peppermint Patty, chomping down on her burger.

"And I don't mind getting hurt by the boards," Franco chuckled, bandaged up a little.

"Nice," said Linus, "how's the card trick coming along, Charlie Brown?"

"NEVER do card tricks with a baby," Charlie Brown stated, holding up the six of hearts, covered in drool on one of the corners.

"Why?" Lucy facepalmed.

"So, Mamba, what's your act?" Rattler asked.

"You'll see," Lucy replied.

Rerun looked up from his drawing and explained it to an awed Claudia. "This is Daffy Duck and Popeye shoving Tom and Jerry into a pit of lava," Rerun explained.

"Interesting concept," Claudia blinked.

"Well put," Skylar sighed.

"What're you doing for the talent show?" Linus asked.

"The usual, juggling," he replied.

"Okay, how's that coming along?"

"Can Claudia tie her shos? No offense, Claudia."

"N-non taken," responded Claudia, looking down at her Velcro shoes.

"Speaking of talent shows, Southville's also doing a talent show," chimed in Cobra.

"That's our number one rival school," Frieda recalled.

"Yeah, but word on the street is that they've got the most talented 12 year olds ever."

"Thank goodness I'm only 10," thought Linus with a sigh of relief.

Joslyn let out a giggle. "Well, knowing how Southville IS ou rival, we might compete against them in the finales."

"Oh ha, ha! Jos, your Valentines' date is one of the competitors," reminded Lucy.

"How do you know Southville's doing a show too?" realized Dominick.

"A little bird told me," was all Cobra stated.

"Either that or we have a traitor among us," Peppermint Patty realized, staring at Marcie.

"Why're you looking at me, Sir?" asked Marcie, wide-eyed (though no one noticed).

"Your cousin goes to Southville, has he told ya about a talent show?"

"No, Sir."

"If he asks, don't tell him."

"I won't, Sir, I'd never snitch on my best friend."

"She's right," Linus stated, "besides, how would she know what competition we're faced with?"

"Stranger things have happened. Remember homecoming?" stated Charlie Brown as they shared a laugh.

"Oh yeah," smiled Lucy, staring at Marcie through her blindspot, "but if Carlin snitches on us, she's gonna get stitches," she smirked to herself as the Serpent Sisters and Joslyn shrugged.

"You're weird, Mamba," sighed a fed-up Rattler.

"Then again, there was Morris the Mole," Joslyn recalled.

"As long as we have no scandals or faulty sandbags, we have nothing to fear but fear itself," reminded Linus in a philosophical manner as Sally rolled her eyes at the mention of sandbags.

"DON'T remind me, Linus," Sally groaned.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PREPARING FOR THE BIG NIGHT, PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE**

A few minutes after discussing the talent show and scandals that have occurred with other events, the kids were practicing their parts in the show. This time, though, Snoopy was aiding Charlie Brown with his card trick. Frieda was preforming an old song (Beetles, thought Lucy), and Franklin was tuning up his trusty guitar.

"So, you're going play the guitar?" Marcie inquired, sitting next to Franklin.

"Yup. I take guitar lessons every Tuesday," replied Franklin.

"I remember," sighed a defeated Peppermint Patty, "we rarely played marbles on Tuesdays."

"So, what're you doing for the talent show?" Roy asked.

"I'm sitting on the fence, Roy. I want to play the violin, but I haven't played the electric organ in a while," replied Marcie.

"Can you dance?"

"If I can find a boy who's willing to-but then again, I'm no Ginger Rogers."

"I'm NOWHERE close to being Fred Astaire," called out Shermy as he and Violet worked on the swing.

"Relax, kid, you'll find something to do," promised Peppermint Patty.

"Indeed," Franco chipped in.

"Yeah. Claude's a good singer, but I doubt she'll go up on stage."

"She was so good at the pizza place though," Lucy stated.

"She's probably shy," Rebecca shrugged as she and Ed watched the performers.

"No, I j-just don't like singing for an audience," replied Claudia, petting Roger's tummy as an envious Gracie snarled at her, "it has n-nothing against being shy."

"Oh."

"See?" Ed replied, adjusting his fedora.

"I'm so excited to preform on stage again!" Frieda declared to Charlie Brown.

"I can tell," he chuckled, kissing her on the lips.

"Charlie Brown, you blockhead, kiss later!" Lucy shouted in disgust. "This isn't a love shack!"

"If you say so," Frieda shrugged.

Francesca smiled as she practiced her dancing while Patty (Swanson) watched. "Nice moves, Fran," Patty called out.

"Thanks. The diva's back!" Francesca smirked.

"Good grief," Freddy chuckled as he helped Krissy saw out a prop.

"Yeah, your sister's weird," Krissy bluntly admitted.

"Among other things," he whispered.

"So, she's a prima donna?"

"Yup-and I'm an athlete."

"You were beaten by a girl nearly a third of your age, Freddy," Charlie Brown recalled as the older boy blushed in humiliation.

"Had that Masked Marvel-" Francesca cut off Freddy by tugging on his shirt. "Yeah?"

"I'm ready!" Francesca declared so everyone could hear.

"Great!" Eudora smiled as she held Linus' hand before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Easy, tigress," Sally joked.

Franklin chuckled as he began strumming his guitar. "Kids these days," he sighed.

"They fall in love too fast," Marcie replied.

"Like us," thought Franklin.

"Franklin? Marcie? FRANKLIN? MARCIE?" Lucy called out before rolling her eyes. "Cover your ears, everyone," she ordered, pulling out a megaphone and shouting into it, once the kids covered their ears (of course)

"**FRANKLIN ARMSTRONG! MARCELINE CARLIN!"**

"What the-" Franklin asked.

"Stop daydreaming, you two. We have to keep our guards up," Lucy explained.

"Sorry," Marcie blushed.

"Don't do it again, you two!"

"As if you don't daydream of Schroeder while the teacher gives those lectures you 'love' so much."

Lucy froze in her tracks. "Fair point, Carlin."

"Thanks, _Van Pelt_."

"Now, wanna hear some music, everyone?" asked Franklin as the kids cheered. Smiling, he began strumming his guitar and began to sing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I_

_Don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're brown or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"WAHOO!" the kids cheered.

"Franklin, you sing wonderfully!" applauded Skylar.

"He sure does, almost as well as Frieda, too," Charlie Brown chuckled, "almost."

"No wonder Melanie loved him," realized Cobra, "she may have been dumb, but she knew a good heart when she saw one."

"Touché," smiled Dominick.

"Joslyn?" a voice called out.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOUTH VS SPARK**

'**Your Song' **written by Bernie Taupin / Elton John

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: COUSINS...GO FIGURE**

"Who the heck said that?" Lucy demanded.

"I think I know," replied Joslyn happily.

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is," groaned Peppermint Patty.

"MAYNARD!" Joslyn squealed in delight, hugging him.

"Joslyn!" replied Maynard, giggling to himself.

"Maynard, I know you already know some of us, but everyone, this is Maynard Johnson."

"Hi, Captain Tutor," sighed Peppermint Patty.

"Captain Tutor?" Rebecca and Ed asked in unison, as did Frieda, Charlie Brown, Linus and Eudora.

"He "tutored" me for a few days when I was still a D-minus student," the tomboy explained, "then I found out. Out of all the things I could've learnt, that took the cake!"

"What did you find out?" Skylar wondered.

"He was getting paid to tutor me! I thought he was doing it because of a heart of gold! I was robbed, Sky! Robbed!"

"Now wait a minute, Sir, all tutors are paid to help," Marcie sighed.

"What about Linus?" asked Peppermint Patty as the kids went silent. She had a point as she never knew if their friend was being paid to tutor the girl who once loved him madly.

"I stand corrected. _Almost_ all tutors are paid."

"I bet it was bribery," Maynard suggested, "bribery is almost always involved if a tutor is tutoring for free."

"Actually, Linus is my best friend, mister Johnson," Charlie Brown explained.

"It's just Maynard. You're starting to sound like Patricia with her "Captain Tutor" nonsense," groaned Maynard before his eyes (well, the black part of his eyes) widened, "wait a minute! YOU'RE Charles Monroe Brown, aren't you?"

"Yup. How'd you know?"

"You're asking for it, Chuck," the tomboy sighed.

"My cousin told me about you," Maynard explained.

"Oh. We already had an incident with Roy and his cousin Floyd," Lucy gulped. "If he's as weird as Marcie, we're in for trouble."

"I doubt it," Rattler shrugged.

"He already called that blockhead "Charles", Rattler," a not amused Lucy sighed.

"So? Eudora and Rerun ALSO call him "Charles"."

"I'm just worried what else he was told."

"It NEVER hurts to ask."

"I think I will."

"So," Maynard began, "you guys are having a talent show?"

"We sure are, mister Johnson-I mean Maynard," Frieda smiled, "and may I add that you have nice eyes?"

"Thanks. So, may I help with some of the acts?"

"I don't know, Maynard, it might cause a scandal between Southville and Sparkyville."

"True."

"But you can listen to some of our acts if you want."

"No thanks, miss...what's your name?"

"Frieda. Frieda Rich."

"No thanks, Frieda. I don't want to interrupt."

"We're used to interruptions," Charlie Brown chuckled, holding Frieda's hand.

"Okay, Charles, if you and your girlfriend say so," Maynard replied.

"I swear, if he calls me the word, I'm gonna loose it!" Peppermint Patty declared.

"You're weird, Sir," Marcie chuckled to herself, "what are the odds that Maynard will call you "Sir" as well? After all, that Sonya girl called you "Sir" and you shrugged it off."

"I dealt with _Sophie_ for TWO WEEKS, Marcie! I've dealt with you for a little near SIX YEARS! What's the difference?"

"Never mind, Sir."

"And stop calling me "Sir"!"

"Wow," Maynard blinked as Sally tapped his shoulder.

"Wanna see my dance routine, Maynard?" asked Sally.

"Sure, kid."

After a few minutes, the kids were back to practicing on their own or with their partner, while Joslyn and Maynard looked over at each other. "So," Joslyn blushed, "wanna dance?"

"No thanks. I'm not Fred Astaire," Maynard chuckled.

"It's fine, we can all be ourselves when we're together."

"I'll try cutting loose A LITTLE."

"That's the spirit."

Later that day, the kids were packing up their stuff and heading home. Marcie was watching Franklin put his guitar in its case when a hand touched her shoulder. "Maynard," she chuckled.

"Listen, I need a favor," Maynard whispered quietly, handing his cousin a paper. Curious, she looked over at it.

_Props_

_Drinks_

_Lights_

_Music_

_Vocalists_

_Tech Crew_

"Maynard, what's this?" Marcie wondered.

"That's not important, Marceline. Can you hold onto this for a while?"

"Define "a while" and we have a deal."

"Just a day or two."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Maynard, so help me, if this is what I think it is, I'm in hot water with the others."

"I won't let you down."

"Okay, Maynard. But you have it coming and you only have yourself to blame."

"Sheesh. Okay, miss Chicago."

"Marcie!" Franklin called out.

"Gotta go, Maynard. See you in a day or two," Marcie smiled, hopping off the bench and following after Franklin, shoving the note in her pocket.

"Okay, Marceline, see you then," Maynard replied, walking to the bus stop.

"Marcie, what's that you were holding in your Mama Cass hand?" Peppermint Patty inquired.

"It was just...a note from Cousin Maynard...a cousin thing," Marcie fibbed.

"A cousin thing? Seems important," the tomboy smiled as Claudia rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, it's just between Maynard and I," promised Marcie as Gracie snatched the paper and read it before blinking in shock.

"Curiosity is killing the dog," Gracie thought.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN COUSINS STAYS BETWEEN COUSINS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW MOLE**

That night, Claudia smiled as she fed Gracie, a bit shocked at the dog dancing about when she was being fed, but didn't mind it that much. It was when Gracie was curled up in a ball on Claudia's top bunk and howling, when Claudia and Krissy suspected something to be wrong.

Claudia, groggy and confused, picked up the paper Gracie held onto and read it aloud, covering her mouth after finishing reading it. "I d-d-don't believe it!" she shrieked.

"What?" Krissy asked, sitting down next to her little sister.

"I b-befriended a traitor," Claudia sulked, handing her the letter, "r-r-read the other side."

_For Marcie_

_From Maynard_

"Claudia," Kissy blinked, "there's a logical reason behind this. And who the heck would make you believe Marcie's a traitor?"

"It's obvious! Southville's our rival! They w-want what's on the list for theirs! GImme, gimme, gimme! That's S-s-Southville!" Claudia shouted.

"I'll call her up and get to the bottom of this."

"N-n-never trust a traitor. M-Marcie seems two-faced, Krissy!"

"She's also YOUNGER than you by a year, but you two are friends."

"NYAH!"

Over at Peppermint Patty's house, she and Marcie were half-asleep from watching reruns of Sandra on the Slide when the phone rang.

"Let it ring," suggested Peppermint Patty, "I'm too tired to answer it, anyways."

"I'll get it," Marcie replied, crawling to the other side of the couch and grabbing the phone from the hook, nuzzling into the pillow she was propped against. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Krissy, Claudia's sister-" began a confused Krissy as Claudia tried warning Krissy not to talk on the phone. "-listen, Claudia's having a bit of a tantrum because of some misunderstanding."

"Oh, Krissy, listen carefully. This is Marcie talking; not Peppermint Patty AND it's who knows what time of night. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"According to Claudia? No."

"Fine, I'll listen."

"Good. Gracie had found a note and it involves all sorts of things needed for a talent show."

"Krissy, I'll have to call you back."

"Who was that?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Krissy. Now I regret answering that phone," Marcie sulked.

"Relax, kid, we'll deal with what happened in the morning," the tomboy promised, turning off the TV and hopping off the couch, "come on. It's WAY past our bedtimes."

Marcie shrugged a bit before following her best friend, one thought echoing through her mind. "How did Gracie get the note?"

Patty noticed and thought that it was nothing. How she was wrong.

The next morning, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Joslyn, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Franklin and Marcie were talking at the bus stop (or trying to thanks to getting up at quarter to four) when Claudia stormed towards them, furious.

"Morning, Claude!" waved Peppermint Patty, trying to look perky.

"W-w-what's good about it?" Claudia asked through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you didn't sleep well," suggested Franklin.

"We have a traitor among us."

"Oh great. We already dealt with Morris two summers ago, who's therer to deal with now?"

"Mein freund, calm down. You'll only make this worse for yourself," a nervous Franco advised.

"How? That t-t-traitor is one of us!" shouted Claudia.

"They are?" Linus gulped.

"I don't wanna know who he is," declared Schroeder.

"Who said it was a boy?" Lucy asked.

"The eyes decieve," Claudia grimmly stated as everyone gulped.

"Claude, you're just over exhausted, end of story," chuckled Peppermint Patty in a wayward fashion.

"NO! THIS MOLE IS ONE OF US! I'M N-NOT GONNA BE BETRAYED BY THEM ANY L-L-LONGER EITHER!" she shouted.

"Come on, guys, let's let her have some breathing space," Lucy suggested.

"Good idea," Frieda whispered back.

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Claudia added as they all froze.

"Why? Claude, we're just-" a confused Patty began.

"YOU have explaining to do!"

"Me?"

"I can't stand it," Franklin sighed.

"And I thought Morris the Mole was bad," thought Joslyn, shaking her head.

"Oh, this mole is worse," Claudia warned.

"I'd hate to know who they are. If I find out, I'm never ever gonna talk to them again!" Peppermint Patty declared.

"Okay," explained Claudia, pointing a finger at Marcie as the kids either blinked or gasped, "that's the mole."

"Good grief," Charlie Brown sighed.

"TRAITOR!" Peppermint Patty hollered, storming off.

"Why?" Franklin asked.

"NYAH!" Lucy replied.

"You WERE right, lucy," Schroeder sighed.

"I...I trusted you," Joslyn trembled.

"You ARE a verräter*!" added Franco.

"Just like Sally! Take us on as friends and then leave us in a ditch!" Eudora huffed.

"I hope this isn't true," thought Linus in defeat.

"Hun, why would-" Frieda asked.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Claudia shouted. "I'M T-TAKING HER IN!"

"This is a confrontation, Claudia, not a murder," sighed Frieda.

"SAME THING!"

"Claudia, there has to have been a mistake."

"Mistake my a-"

"Okay, that's enough," Linus sighed, covering Claudia's mouth.

"Hun, there's been a mistake here," Frieda suggested.

"She won't believe you," Linus explained.

"So?"

"So we play along until we get the facts."

"Not me, hun. One of us has to play good cop."

"Speaking of "cop", Claudia's ready to lock her up and throw away the key, even without evidence," Linus explained.

"CLAUDIA ALEXANDRA GRANDIN!" Frieda called out. "GET BACK HERE!" but no one came.

"I befriended a mole and my other close friend is a "cop"," sighed Peppermint Patty.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "ARRESTED"**

*: Traitor


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: IN THE "SLAMMER" AND REVISING THE "FACTS"**

Frieda sighed as she and the rest of their friends sat at a table at Joe's, having a quick pick-me-up. "Claudia's off her rocker," Linus declared after an uncomfortable silence.

"Isn't that obvious?" Rerun asked.

"We also have a mole in our friend zone," explained Frieda, "according to Claudia, that is."

"She jumps to conclusions as much as Peppermint Patty sticks to her promises," Lucy sighed, "I WAS right though. Marcie IS trouble."

"Hun, we shouldn't jdge. Claudia doesn't have evidence," recalled Frieda as Gracie handed her a note. After reading it, Frieda blinked. "I stand corrected. We HAVE evidence."

"What kind of evidence?" asked Linus.

"Theater preformances and knick-knacks written to the chorus of Cell Block Tango," Frieda replied.

"Why would she have that?" Rattler realized.

"Aside from being the quietest girl out us?" Violet asked.

"It's from Maynard, so it has to be important," Cobra recalled.

"It's just stuff," Frieda sighed.

At Claudia's house, Claudia had found the old crate she used with Gracie and had locked Marcie in it. "Now, you understand your rights?" asked Claudia.

"Uh huh, but do I have the right to a lawyer?" asked Marcie.

"Claudia, I'm home an-" Krissy happened to walk in on a bad time. "CLAUDIA?!"

"What?" Claudia asked.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing. J-j-just playing cops," lied Claudia.

"Weird way," shrugged Krissy, "I'm NEVER getting the image out of my head."

"Now, let's g-g-get to the facts," Claudia declared, grabbing a paddle.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Marcie shrieked.

"Quiet. W-we don't want my mom finding out."

"You destroyed my friendship with Peppermint Patty!"

"You have a right to remain silenced."

"Fair enough," Marcie gave in, but not before Claudia covered the crate with a blanket and stormed off.

"I'll be back though, so no escaping!" Claudia warned.

"Woof?"

"Good."

Marcie sighed as she tried to fit in a comfortable position while in the crate. Despite it proving itself impossible, Marcie was able to get a bit comfortable, even if it was a little.

"Marceline, what did you do wrong to wind up like this?" Marcie asked herself, pulling out a harmonica.

_I hear that train a comin',_

_It's comin' 'round the bend_

_I ain't seen the sunshine _

_Since I don't know when_

_I'm locked in Folsom Prison_

_And time keeps draggin' on_

_And I hear that train a-rollin' _

_On down to San Antone_

_When I was just a baby._

_My mama told me "Son,_

_Always be a good boy_

_Don't ever play with guns"_

_But I shot a man in Reno _

_Just to watch him die_

_When I hear that lonesome whistle _

_I hang my head and I cry_

_I bet there's rich folks eatin'_

_In a fancy dining car_

_They're probably drinkin' coffee _

_And smokin' big cigars_

_Well, I know I had it comin', _

_I know I can't be free_

_But I hear that train a-rollin' _

_And that's what tortures me_

_Well, if they freed me from this prison _

_And that railroad train was mine_

_I bet I'd move it over _

_A little farther down the line_

_Far from Folsom Prison _

_That's where I long to be_

_And let that train keep rollin' _

_And roll my blues away_

Later, at Sparkyville Park, a group of Southville kids were angrily yelling at Maynard while the Sparkyville kids were practicing for their talent show.

"I thought you had this under control!" one of the boys yelled.

"I told you never to mess with Sparkyville!" a girl warned.

"You lied!" another boy accused.

"It's not what you think," Maynard chuckled in a cold sweat.

"Looks like Maynard's upset," Joslyn sighed, "and even if his cousin's a mole, I want to know what happened."

"Good luck," Frieda smiled.

"Maynard, what's wrong?" asked Joslyn, walking towards him.

"I promised my buddies here that we could help out with your talent show with props, refreshments, lighting, music, vocalists and tech crew, but, something happened that I'm not aware of," Maynard sighed.

"YOU need OUR help?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was taught to do, to help others," Maynard sighed.

"Where's Claudia?" Joslyn realized.

"Right here," a sorrowful Claudia replied, tossing a skipping stone in the tiny lake.

"Mole, huh?" Frieda wondered. "A cousin wanting to help her cousin is a mole?"

Claudia went silent, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered before running for home.

"Claude?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion.

"Where's she going?" asked Skylar.

"I have to make things right again!" Claudia declared.

"About time!" Linus called out.

Snoopy, who was watching in boredom, jumped up and began to dance all over the place.

"Well, he could help you guys out," Frieda suggested to Maynard.

"How much?" Maynard asked.

"For a friend of Joslyn's, it's on the house," she replied.

Claudia ran into her house, only to be greeted by harmonica playing. "How in the world?" Claudia shrugged it off, removing the cage's blanket to find Marcie, in an uncomfortable position and playing a harmonica. "Just like in the movies," giggled Claudia to herself, brushing away her tears.

Sighing, Claudia opened the crate door and after a minute of absolute silence, tapped Marcie on the shoulder. "Y-you're free to go," Claudia explained, "but I have lots of apologizing to do."

"Aww man, I was actually comfortable in this position," joked Marcie as Claudia shrugged, "just teasing you, officer."

**NEXT CHAPTER: PREPARING FOR THE BIG NIGHT, PART 2**

**'Folsom Prison Blues'** written by John R. Cash

© Warner Chappell Music, Inc., Peermusic Publishing


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: THE SHOW'S ON ITS WAY (FINALLY)**

Claudia smiled as she helped Marcie out of the crate, apologizing for the umpteenth time about being a bad friend.

"Claudia, I accept the apology, really," Marcie replied as Claudia, in tears, hugged her.

The rest of the kids were busy dealing with Maynard's issue back at Sparkyville Park when Claudia and Marcie showed up.

"Hey Maynard, there're two girls here to see you," a boy explained.

"Cousin Marceline!" Maynard exclaimed.

"Cousin Maynard!" replied Marcie, hugging him.

"Where in the name of Sparky Schulz were you?"

"Being wrongly accused of being a mole."

"I g-guess I went overboard," Claudia blushed, "sorry, Patty."

"Sorry? SORRY?" snarled Peppermint Patty.

"I was a bit over r-reactive with the pr-prejudges, I know," sighed Claudia, "can you forgive me?"

"With time," Patty promised, ruffling her friend's hair.

"Thanks," Claudia smiled before grabbing a ribbon and practicing a routine with it. Gracie followed Claudia almost instantly.

"Best ribbon dancers Sparkyville's ever seen," beamed Gracie in a prideful mannerism.

"And hottest too," Andy catcalled as Olaf sighed in defeat, munching on some cookies.

"Agreed," Snoopy smiled, wagging his tail happily.

"She's plausible," sighed Olaf.

"Yup," Roger nodded his head in agreement with the chubby dog.

"Nice rhythm, Claude!" cheered Peppermint Patty.

"It sure is nice, Sir," Marcie added.

"Stop calling me "Sir"!"

"I'm glad you're talking to each other again," smiled Frieda.

"We can't ignore each other forever," explained Marcie, pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I knew you two would make up."

"If we could, we could've ignored each other for twenty years," Peppermint Patty explained.

"Relax, we're back to best friends," Marcie promised.

"So, you're not a mole?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, I'm just Marceline Carlin, Lucille."

"Thank goodness."

"I guess our encounter with Morris brought back memories," Frieda sighed.

"I think you're right," giggled Charlie Brown.

"So, you weirdos deal with these things often, I hear," Maynard smirked.

"I guess you heard," Linus sighed.

"Family reunions have never involved so much action," he joked as both boys began laughing.

"So, how's the Southville talent show?" Linus asked.

"It's going good, a few kids asked how you guys were," Maynard smiled, "I guess Sparkyville's a bit popular among my Southville friends...either that or they learnt about the Auto Salvage incident and fires. Most of the kids and I are good friends but a few kids sometimes ask if I'm the one with the weird blind cousin."

"I heard that!" declared Marcie.

"Weird? Yes. Blind? A bit," whispered Maynard to Linus as they giggled.

A few hours later and the PEANUTS gang were still practicing their routines. "Pick a card, any card!" Charlie Brown insisted as Maynard responded by pulling the Jack of Clubs. "Now, without looking, you're holding the Jack of Clubs," the blockhead declared.

"Wow!" Maynard smiled as the kids clapped.

"Sir, wanna see my act in the talent show?" Marcie asked.

"Sure, what're you up to this year, miss Stage Fright 2009?" Peppermint Patty teased.

"This year, I was thinking of playing a musical instrument or even dancing, but now I know what I'm gonna do for the show, Sir. I'm gonna read a poem."

"Poems? Marcie, are you crazy?"

"Nope, I'm ready."

"Maybe I should've done poetry as well," Patty (Swanson) smiled, "I write a mean poem."

"Indeed you do," Thibault added as he and Rattler nuzzled up together.

"Ready, Sir," Marcie explained.

"Good," the tomboy shrugged, tapping Snoopy on the shoulder, "psst, Snoop, may I borrow your drum?" happily, the beagle replied by making a rythm with the drum.

_Blonde hair, blowing in the wind_

_Green eyes with a hypnotic glare_

_Rose-like cheeks and a charming laugh_

_Now in photos of him, I stare_

_A life together, we have talked of_

_Marriage, children, living together_

_Then the day when he left the country_

_That day we said goodbye, for now's now forever_

_Night or day; day or night_

_Thinking of him gave me a fright_

_I thought crying was a sin_

_Until a date with Franklin_

_Friends for years_

_Years to come_

_He was my buddy,_

_Companion, chum_

_Just friends, I said_

_Just friends, no more_

_Before our dates,_

_Life was a bore_

_His gentle hands linked in mine_

_The glance he gives with his amber eyes_

_The way I remembered where we roam_

_The smile I give when he walks me home_

_Introverted, reserved and shy,_

_With no (boy)friend better than Franklin_

_That's why_

"Damn," Frieda blinked as Patty clapped.

"Impressive," Snoopy thought.

Franklin covered his blush with his hands as Maynard gave him a knowing look. "Keep her safe, Franklin," chuckled Maynard.

"It's not that. I never knew she wrote that well," Franklin replied.

"Awww, y-you're in love," smiled Claudia.

"Shut it," laughed Franklin as Claudia poked his cheek.

"Admit it!"

"Fine, I'm in love," Franklin confessed.

"Come on, let's take a half-hour break. We need it," declared Schroeder, "besides, some of us are already dozing."

"I kn-know that Rebecca and Ed are sleeping," Claudia replied before yawning, "I c-could use a nap though."

Skylar smiled, focused on his juggling. "Oh come on, killjoys, we have to practice, practice, practice."

"Maybe later, we're exhausted," yawned Peppermint Patty, making a pillow out of her folded arms.

"Aren't you tired, Skylar?" Franco asked.

"Just a little, but it's probably a low blood sugar drop," Skylar replied, putting away the juggling balls and grabbing a granola bar, "nothing a little sugar can't fix."

"Well put," Marcie yawned, taking off her glasses and resting next to Peppermint Patty, "psst, Sir?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What is it, Marcie?" asked Peppermint Patty, not even opening her eyes.

"You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Marcelie Carlin," Patty whispered, opening her eyes and giving Marcie a small kiss on the nose.

Franklin smiled as he nuzzled up to his friends as well, using his hoodie as a pillow before passing out the second his head hit the hoodie-pillow.

"Goodnight, _Frankie_," Marcie muttered quietly before nodding off as well.

"Frankie?" Claudia asked, rolling her eyes. "Nah, it c-can't be."

"Weirder things occurred," shrugged Skylar.

"Touchée."

**NEXT CHAPTER: SNOOPY, GRACIE AND ROGER TAKE STAGE**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: MOONLIGHT ACTORS**

"We got the moon, the talent and all night," explained Snoopy as he, the other dogs, the birds and Herman walked to a nightclub, "we can get in as many requests as we can."

"Snoopy, this seems risky," Roger suggested," are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Don't spoil it!" yapped Gracie.

"He's right," shrugged Herman.

Woodstock chirped in fear as they walked in the nightclub, finding many older people dancing.

"I agree, cover your eyes, everyone!" Andy shrieked.

"I'm scarred for life," whimpered Olaf.

"Great job, mister bright idea!" snapped Roger.

"WOLF!" a woman shrieked as the animals were kicked out almost as quickly as they snuck in.

"Awww man, that girl with the snake tattoo seemed to like me," moped Herman.

"How?" Gracie groaned as they all walked farther into town until discovering the nightclub Ed mentioned in his story once. "Well, guys?"

"Gracie Grandin, lead the way," flirted Andy.

The animals walked in to see many people dancing the night away. Three writers caught Snoopy's attention though. One of them was about 16-maybe 17 and wore square glasses and had a character guide of Rebecca by his side. The next kid was a girl with Harry Potter glasses and was typing on a computer, waving at the dogs. The last of the three at the table gave the animals a smile before shaking his head. Snoopy noticed a stack of manuscripts next to him reading P:TNC S1-S4. Two dogs were also with them-one was small and brown while the other was large, white and black.

"They're gonna get it," the girl said.

"Agreed," the teenage boy sighed as the music died down.

"So, what should we play next?" the man with the manuscripts asked.

"How about an all time favorite of mine?" the girl asked.

"Not more Aladdin music," the teenage boy protested.

"Nope-even better!"

"I hope it's good," Snoopy wagged his tail as Roger, Herman and Gracie began dancing with Andy and Olaf.

"It will be," the small brown dog smiled.

"Almost as good as the time I ran down the street," the large black and white dog recalled as the music began.

_When it's time to party we will party hard_

_You_

_You work all night (all night)_

_And when you work you don't feel all right_

_And we_

_When things stop feeling all right (all right)_

_And everything is all right_

_'Cause we will never listen to your rules (no)_

_We will never do what others do_

_(No)_

_Do what we want and we get it from you_

_Do what we like and we like what we do_

_So let's get a party going (let's get a party going)_

_Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard)_

_Let's get a party going (let's get a party going)_

_When it's time to party we will always party hard_

_Party hard (party hard, party hard, party hard party hard, party hard)_

_All right_

_You_

_You break the thing_

_And when you play you feel all right_

_But we_

_When things stop feeling all right (all right)_

_And everything is all right_

_'Cause we will never listen to your rules (no)_

_We will never do what others do_

_(No)_

_Know what we want and we get it from you_

_We do what we like and we like what we do_

_So let's get a party going (let's get a party going)_

_Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard)_

_Let's get a party going (let's get a party going)_

_When it's time to party we will always party hard_

_Party hard (party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard)_

_(Party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard, party hard)_

"Sweet," Olaf smiled, dancing happily before gasping, "I better not dance too much though, or I might loose weight."

"Fair enough," chuckled Andy.

"Yep," Gracie wagged her tail.

"My turn, gentlemen," declared Snoopy, placing a quarter in the jukebox.

"What's he playing?" asked the girl.

"Beats me, but I think I'll like it," the older boy said.

"Well put, H," the teenage boy smirked.

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Mid-night creeps so slow-ly in-to hearts of men_

_Who need more than they get_

_Day-light deals a bad man to a wom-an_

_Who had laid too man-why bets_

_The mir-ror stares you in the face and says_

_"Ba-by, uh, uh, it don't work"_

_You say your prayers though you don't care_

_You dance and you shake the hurt_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Sounds fly through the night_

_I change my vi-nyl dreams_

_To boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_All the love in the world can't be gone_

_All the need to be loved can't be wrong_

_All the rec-ords are play-ing_

_And my heart keep say-in'_

_Boo-gie won-der-land, won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_All the love in the world can't be gone_

_All the need to be loved can't be wrong_

_All the rec-ords are play-ing_

_And my heart keep say-ing_

_Boo-oo-gie won-der-land, won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_I find ro-mance_

_When I start to dance_

_In boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

_Dance, boo-gie won-der-land_

The audience cheered at the animals as they danced until they imitated mic drops and headed back home. "Men, and girl, we're going to watch and re-watch cartoons until midnight," declared Snoopy.

"Sounds fun," Herman stated.

"It is," Andy replied.

"Come back soon," one of the two dogs waved, "maybe we can share a dance, cutie."

"Watch it!" Gracie yapped as she followed Snoopy home.

Early in the morning, Lucy had awaken to a ball hitting her on the head. "Skylar, really?"

"What? I like juggling, AND I'm getting better at it too," replied Skylar as Claudia applauded him.

"Where're those dumb dogs though?" the fussbudget asked.

"There they are!" Rattler declared as the exhausted animals flopped into a dogpile-pun not intended-and fell into a deep sleep.

"Wow, they're more exhausted than Peppermint Patty," laughed Franco.

"Well put," Maynard shrugged as he talked with Joslyn, "so, what was life in Detroit like?" he asked.

"It was a lot of violence, but Margaux did make it better while she was here," Joslyn cried lightly.

"SNOOPY, WHERE WERE YOU?" asked Charlie Brown as the beagle slept soundly. "Good grief, we have a show to rehearse for and you're asleep?!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: WAKE UP, SNOOPY, BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH**

_(A/N: Psst, anyone that wants to guess what will happen next, feel free to write your thoughts in the comments section. And now, the next few chapters)_

**'Party Hard' **written by Andrew F. Wilkes-Krier

© Universal Music Publishing Group

**'Boogie Wonderland'** written by Jon Lind, Allee Willis

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: MORE COFFEE, PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

"Snoopy, wake up," cooed Frieda, "we have lots of rabbits to chase, today."

"Forget it, we'll have to wake 'em up in a different manner," suggested Ashlyn.

"How?" asked Claudia in worry.

"We take this book here, and we hit in on their heads."

"No way! It w-w-will work, but it will tick them off too!"

"How do you know?"

"Peppermint Patty told me, from her own experiences."

"Oh," Ed shrugged, rubbing his right eye groggily, 'man did I ever sleep."

"Same, talk about a power nap," yawned Franklin.

"It's dawn," realized Cobra, "we slept ALL NIGHT without an incident?! Wow."

"I'm shook," Ox declared, "usually Olaf wakes me up for a midnight snack."

"I wonder what got them so tired," Maynard explained, "there has to be a logical explanation."

"Night clubs," Charlie Brown shrugged.

"Wow, thanks, Charles."

Ed smiled as he looked at Rebecca, sound asleep on her back and snoring. "If only you were a lighter sleeper," he joked as he nudged her gently before nudging her a bit rougher and then slapping her across the face with his fedora teasingly. Nothing worked, oddly.

"Dang," Franklin realized, "and I thought Peppermint Patty was a heavy sleeper."

Peppermint Patty yawned as her eyes opened. "Aww man, it's morning already? I knew it was too good to be true," she sighed, nudging Marcie.

"Sir?" Marcie blinked.

"No time to waste, it's already dawn."

"It's actually 5:49 am, Sir."

"You HAD to bring a watch?"

"So we didn't overwork ourselves."

"Fair enough."

"Now come on, Sir, it's showtime!" declared Marcie. "Also, who took my glasses last night?"

Lucy gave a giggle. "Looking for these?" she teased.

"Thanks, Lucille."

"Now we have no time for lollygagging."

"Where're you going, Lucy?" asked Schroeder.

"I'm making coffee for everyone. Cream or sugar?" replied Lucy.

"Just plain, Lucy. It'll keep me awake longer."

"Fair enough."

"Make that deux plain then," added Skylar.

The kids smiled as they watched the beagles (and crossbreed) sleeping in a pile along with Herman and Woodstock. "I wonder what they're dreaming of," said Peppermint Patty after a long silence of nothing but the animals' snoring.

_"Here's the WWI Flying Ace and his crew, preparing to take down the Red Baron!" declared Snoopy as Andy and Olaf helped Woodstock fix the Sopwith Camel. "How's she lookin', men?" _

_"New engine, more machine guns AND a new coat of red," explained a greasy Gracie, "they didn't make me the part-time grease beagle so I could chase my tail and fly Ol Trusty all day," she explained._

_"True," Herman added, "she's got a refuel on gasoline too, Snoopy."_

_"Thanks, men and woman. I have a Baron to fight!" declared the Flying Ace as he hopped aboard his plane. "CONTACT!" he shouted._

_"Good luck, see you in a minute or three," called out Gracie._

_"Well wishes," added Andy._

_"Bon chance," Olaf encouraged._

_"Don't be a stranger," yapped Roger._

_"May the odds be ever in your favor," finished Herman._

_The WWI Flying Ace smiled as he scouted the skies for the Red Baron alongside Fifi, who blew him a kiss. In return, he handed her a daisy. "Pour toi, cheri," he smiled._

_"Tu es trop gentil," flirted back Fifi, "Good luck fighting le Baron Rouge."_

_"No problem."_

_"Here comes the first female Dalmation WWI, coming in on Ol' Trusty, ready to aid her WWI Flying Ace friends. What's this? They're shooting down Snoopy's Sopwith and Fifi's plane? Not on my watch!" declared Gracie as she swooped in and allowed Snoopy and Fifi to jump on her "plane"._

_"Thanks," Fifi smiled._

_"No problem, Frenchie," saluted Gracie, "we're heading back to the areodome to nurse you two," she explained._

"SNOOPY!" called out Charlie Brown as the beagle yawned and sat up sleepily. "Why are you sleeping around? We have a show to rehearse for!"

Snoopy yawned and flopped back asleep as the kids sighed in disbelief.

"Well, Charles, something tells me they were up all night boogying," Eudora shrugged.

"Speaking of boogey, let's get prepped for the big show," reminded a restless Jose, "I mean, isn't it tonight or something?"

"TONIGHT?!" Thibault gulped.

"Dang," Ox murmured.

"Come on, troop, let's get ready for tonight!" declared Peppermint Patty.

About a few hours in and the acts were finally on their way with Freddy, Krissy and Red supervising. Red gave a smile as she tapped Krissy's shoulder. "Remember our first talent show?" she asked.

"Yes, Red, I remember. We were 7 and 8 and boy, oh boy did we put on a show," laughed Krissy.

"What'd you girls do?" asked Freddy.

"Well, brainiac here decided that it would be fun to have us dance and sing to Who Let the Dogs Out? and everyone was not amused," recalled Krissy.

"Yeah," blushed Red before letting out a giggle, "we were known as the Pinewood Elementry Dog Freaks."

"So, when your baby's born, what're you two gonna do?" Freddy realized.

"Easy, mom said that she would help us raise the baby as if she were her child instead of her SECOND GRANDCHILD," Krissy responded.

"Why?"

"Well, Red's beginning college in September and I'm in my second year of medical school," Krissy explained, "someone will need to look after the baby, and most of the kiddos are going to 7th grade next year."

"Speaking of futures," Red chuckled lightly as she blushed and carefully knealt down on one knee and placed a plastic ring on Krissy's finger. "Will you marry me?" asked Red.

"I DO!" declared Krissy as the kids rolled their eyes.

"Claude, you've got a sister-in-law," reported Peppermint Patty to Claudia.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" declared Claudia eagerly as Gracie danced about.

"I'm so excited, send invitations to the wedding," bossed Lucy teasingly.

"Oh I w-will," promised Claudia.

"Congrats, Claudia," smiled Franklin.

"Come on, everyone. The show's tonight!" reminded a restless Ed as Rebecca chuckled.

"Let's get practicing!" Schroeder added.

"Aye-aye!" Claudia declared before squealing happily again and grabbing her ribbon.

That night, Ed smiled as James peeked out from the Sparkyville Middle School stage curtains. "Full house, tonight, boys. And not the sitcom either," reported James.

"Meaning?" Claudia asked as she gulped.

"Every family in town is here, except Ed's," James explained.

"I'm an orphan, James, of course my parents aren't there," chuckled Ed to himself as the dogs were playing a sleepy game of blackjack in the wings.

"Now, folks, it's showtime!" declared Peppermint Patty eagerly, tying her purple belt to her karate suit as Franco treated his wounds.

"Let's get this show on the road," smiled Franklin.

"I'm not so sure about this," denied Marcie, looking around for something, "who has my beret?"

"This?" Frieda asked, holding the beret upside down in her hands as the Beagle Scouts had turned it into their nest.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MAMA'S LITTLE DRAMA QUEENS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: BREAK A LEG, CHARLIE BROWN**

"Welcome, one and all to Sparkyville Middle School's Fifteenth. Annual. Talent. Show!" began an enthusiastic Franklin to the audience. "We've got a doozy of acts for everyone that we're dying to share with all of you, so sit back, relax and prepare for the best talent show Sparkyville's seen in 15 years!"

Instantly, the crowd began to applaud as Franklin ran backstage and began practicing his guitar one more time. Lucy was getting her outfit ready while Rattler and Cobra aided her with her hair. "You're up first, James, break a leg," Ashlyn reminded.

"On it, chap," whispered back James as he prepared for his dance performance. On cue, Snoopy jolted himself more awake than before and turned on the spotlights.

After a few acts, Peppermint Patty and Franco walked on stage after Franklin introduced them. From the wing, the kids could actually hear Franco scream in pain from the kicking, and from one scream, the tomboy hit something other than his face or chest.

"That didn't sound pretty, trust me," Skylar cringed.

"We believe you," sighed Marcie, "believe me, Peppermint Patty could actually break bones with her karate skills."

"Got proof?"

"I've got some scars from when I was her karate partner once. It was the best and worst mistake of my ten year life, for now."

"I'll take your word for it, Marce."

Once the two walked back in the wings, Linus instantly put down his juice box and handed Franco an ice pack. "Thanks, mein freund," Franco whimpered in pain.

"I might have made us having children impossible," sighed Peppermint Patty.

"You can always adopt then," Claudia replied as Krissy aided some of Franco's newer bruises, scrapes and swollen left eye.

"Nice going, Sir," Marcie giggled, nudging her friend in the shoulder, "you hurt him and now Krissy's teaching you how to patch him up."

"Oh ha-ha," sighed Peppermint Patty, "my feet and back hurt just as much as Franco's in pain."

"I guess that's your karma, Sir."

"And stop calling me "Sir", I'm heading to the hot tub in Snoopy's guest cottage," and with that, an aching Peppermint Patty limped out of the wings, followed by Snoopy. All the bespectacled girl could do was giggle before one of the other boys, Greg was his name, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your name, isn't it Carlin Marceline?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" shrugged Marcie.

"Don't just stand there, you're on!" Greg exclaimed, shoving her into the spotlight.

"Easy there, kid," Rattler rolled her eyes, "don't go too hard on the girl."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Greg retorted. "Date her?"

"We'll give it some thought," Lucy replied as Franklin blushed a deep red.

After a few more acts, one involving a more tame Francesca dancing to Swan Lake, Franklin was introducing the last four acts of the night. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the one, the only, the incredible Dolores and Jose with their rendition of the tango," Franklin explained before a spotlight shun on the two kids in question, both were dressed in traditional Mexican clothing and dancing quite well.

"That's so cool!" whisper-cried Shermy from the wing.

"Agreed, but you're my Fred Astaire," Violet flirted.

After Dolores and Jose came Charlie Brown with his magic trick and then was Lucy. Still, no one knew what her preformance was gonna be until she adjusted her marching hat, grabbed a baton and some high boots and marched on stage.

"Please put your hands together for Mamba-I mean Lucille Van Pelt!" Franklin explained.

Lucy was decked out in a sparkling blue leotard with a big gold M on the front, she was sporting marching boots, held onto a baton and wore a marching hat on her head. Even her hair was in a loose ponytail. The music started and Lucy began to twirl a baton to the National Anthem.

"She's good," Rattler whispered to Cobra.

"You said it, Serpent Sister," giggled Cobra.

"She's amazing!" Joslyn declared, getting shushed by a few kids.

"That's my Lucy," smiled Schroeder happily, wiping away a tear or two as the National Anthem finished and Lucy stood straight like a soldier.

"Thank you, Lucy, for your wonderful performance of baton twirling," praised Franklin, "and now, for the final act of the night. We all know her. She's a good friend of ours. She loves purple and cats and her name is Frieda Rich."

The spotlight shun in the middle but Frieda wasn't on stage. "I said, her name is Frieda Rich," a worrying Franklin gulped, "Frieda?" he then ran to the wings. He then gulped and reported, "Folks, we're having some technical issues, please enjoy our five ferocious dancers while you wait."

When he arrived to the wings, he was shocked at what he saw. "FRIEDA!" he declared, noticing her drapped on the floor and not responding to him. "Say something, anything!"

He was just about ready to preform some serious CPR when he heard Frieda let out a tiny snore. "Oh great, Charlie Brown, can you have those dogs distract the audience for a few minutes?" asked Franklin.

"Not to worry, Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, Roger and Gracie are already on it," reassured Charlie Brown as the five beagles danced on the stage, making the audience laugh.

"We'll make mamma proud," smiled Olaf.

"Indeed," Andy replied.

Gracie inhaled as she stood on her back legs before, for the first time ever, dancing on them and just them.

"Go, Gracie!" called out a proud Claudia.

"That's my Roger," Rebecca smiled.

"Atta boy, Olaf," Ox cheered.

"Nice moves, Andy," clapped Rattler.

"Great distracting, Snoopy," whispered Charlie Brown.

"How long do we do this, men and woman?" shrugged Snoopy.

"Beats me," confessed Andy.

"Oh come on, boys, I'm actually liking dancing like this!" Gracie admitted.

Charlie Brown chuckled as he gave Frieda a nudge or two, but she was out cold. "Terrific," Charlie Brown groaned before his cellphone rang.

"Hey Charles, some guy's calling you," Dolores pointed at the number on the phone. It was obvious that she was trying hard not to fan-girl.

"I think we just got backup," smiled Charlie Brown as he saw the caller's ID

**NEXT CHAPTER: EMERGENCY ACT**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: GOOD OL' TREVOR BROWN AND FRIEDA'S SONG**

"Trevor, what're you doing?" Charlie Brown asked on the cellphone as Lucy began nudging Frieda without any reactions. "Oh, you're preparing for another gig, huh?"

"Yup," Trevor replied on the other end of the line as he fed a starving Spike, "Spike and I were traveling non-stop for a while now, we're just chowing down, cousin Charlie."

"Cool, listen, I need a little help with a talent show," the blockhead sweated nervously.

"Don't you have his songs and song covers on your music app?" Franklin recalled.

"I do."

"Well?" Trevor's voice curiously asked.

"Thanks, Trevor. You saved the show," smiled Charlie Brown, "see you later."

"Same, little cousin."

"Attention, everyone!" Charlie Brown declared, plugging his phone to the speaker and then running on stage. "We have an emergency act while we help Frieda prepare. Put your hands together for Trevor B!"

The crowd went wild as Linus put on one of the song covers Charlie Brown downloaded on his phone.

_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

_Toast to the ones here today_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain_

_When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same_

_Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name_

_'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody hurts someday, aye aye_

_But everything gon' be alright_

_Go and raise a glass and say, aye_

_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

_Toast to the ones here today_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost_

_When I felt all of the hatred was too powerful to stop (ooh, yeah)_

_Now my heart feel like an ember and it's lighting up the dark_

_I'll carry these torches for ya that you know I'll never drop, yeah_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody hurts someday, aye aye_

_But everything gon' be alright_

_Go and raise a glass and say, aye_

_Here's to the ones that we got (oh oh)_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through (no, no)_

_Toast to the ones here today (aye)_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories (aye)_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo_

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo (ooh, yeah)_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Memories bring back, memories bring back you_

The crowd applauded as the music stopped. "YAHOO!" a few of Trevor B's fan hooted as the cheering woke a very groggy Frieda.

"Did-did the show end yet?" yawned Frieda, fixing her hair.

"Nope, you're our last act," smiled Charlie Brown as he helped her up.

"I'll introduce our last act," explained Franklin.

"You the man," Rattler declared.

"Shucks," he chuckled as he stepped out on stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, birds and beagles and Wyatt, put your hands, wings and paws together for our very own Frieda Rich!" exclaimed Franklin as he darted off-stage and Frieda walked on stage.

"Go, Frieda!" cheered on Charlie Brown.

"This is dedicated to someone you and I know. We all had different feelings about him. Some of us hated him, others were his friends, a few of us threw him under the bus, but the past four years have showed me a different side of him. He's a champion," explained Frieda.

"Oh good grief, just sing it already before we flood the place with tears!" bellowed Lucy.

"I will," Frieda chuckled to herself as the music began, "if you know the words, feel free to sing along."

_Champion Charlie Brown. _

_That has a lovely ring, _

_Something to make the fourth-column headlines, _

_Something the kids can sing. _

_Champion Charlie Brown (Esquire), _

_Setting the whole wide world (on fire). _

_Fly all the flags, break out the confetti, _

_Cause all the bells to sound, _

_He's gotta be most definitely, _

_Champion Charlie Brown. _

Francesca smiled as she and a few of the others began singing along with Frieda.

_Champion Charlie Brown, _

_He's got to be the best. _

_Top of the heap when it comes to spelling, _

_Better than all the rest. _

_Champion Charlie Brown (You did it!) _

_If you're a blockhead, boy (You did it!) _

_It must be something not to be nothing, _

_When you've been on the ground. _

_Once a beginner, now he's a winner, _

_Champion Charlie Brown. _

_Champion Charlie Brown. _

_Champion Charlie Brown. _

"YAHOO!" a voice in the audience cheered. "YOU DID GREAT!"

"Shhh!" the others hissed.

"Thanks," Frieda blew a kiss in the direction before readjusting the microphone and walking back in the wings, getting hugged and kissed by her friends and Charlie Brown.

"That was beautiful!" cheered Francesca.

"Thanks," smiled Frieda.

"See, Charlie Brown? The show went on without a problem," explained Linus.

"Just like I predicted," Lucy beamed.

"No you didn't!" Franklin recalled. "You were sure there was a Southville-Sparkyville scandal!"

"That was the old Lucy, Armstrong," replied Lucy, blushing from humiliation.

"As if," giggled Marcie, "so, still believe I'm a mole?"

"Let's just forget about the mole bit," the girl in the blue dress declared, "and 25 years from now, we'll all laugh at it."

"I must admit it though, Maynard and his friends sure knew how to help with the stuff we needed help with," Rattler smiled.

"Even if it was peanuts," Thibault added.

"Now come on, guys, let's get some punch and cookies," declared Frieda.

"I'm in!" Charlie Brown exclaimed, kissing Frieda on the lips as Sally gagged.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOING DOWN TO SOUTHVILLE**

**'Memories' **written by Adam Levine, Jacob Hindlin, Jonathan Bellion, Jordan Johnson, Michael Pollack, Stefan Johnson and Vincent Ford

© BMG Rights Management, Universal Music Publishing Group

**'Champion Charlie Brown' **written by Rod McKuen


End file.
